Living With You
by nibbler
Summary: During desperate financial times, an unknowing college freashman of 19, Sango moves in with Miroku a sweet yet perverted 21 year old junior at college. Could Sango's harsh past and Miroku's leacherous ways lead them both to become more than just roomates?


A..N- This is my first fan-fic, so please feel free to give me a few pointers. I love flamers too just as long as their not too negative, or I'll be forced to respond. The title in my opinion is real dumb but don't let that deceive you! Please read and review!

Living with You

Chapter 1 – House Hunt

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Sango sat down bored at Shishimarou's Restaurant looking through the local newspaper. Business was slow that day. All that could be heard throughout the restaurant was the sizzling from the frying pan in the back, music from the radio, and the occasional flipping of pages from her newspaper.

With a red marker in hand Sango searched up and down the ad columns for an apartment that suited her needs. This seemed to be all Sango did nowadays after she had been kicked out of her old apartment by her roommate Kagura for not paying her share of monthly fees. Other than the fact that she didn't have a place to live now Sango was okay with it because she didn't like Kagura much anyway. She had a bossy smart mouth which always led to arguing between the two.

"Spacious apartment, double bathrooms, lakeside view, 800 yen per month." Sango muttered to herself. "Too out of my price range." She said while crossing it out. "Two bedroom apartment in need of roommate, separate bathrooms, and conveniently located next to Starlight Go-Go Club!" Sango shuddered "not likely" she thought

Sango slammed the marker down in frustration and buried her head in her hands. _Since when is finding an apartment so hard! _She thought. Sango was suddenly interrupted from her train of thought when she heard the door open. "Finally a customer!" yelled Mr. Shishimarou, Sango's grumpy boss. Two young men entered the restaurant. One was dark haired with a cheerful looking grin on his face and the other had a sort of don't bother me expression, long white hair with…_are those dog ears!_ Sango thought. Sango decided she would let that pass. She had seen a lot stranger folks come than him.

"Could we have a table for two please miss?" the young dark haired man asked. "Sure. Please follow me." Sango answered grabbing two menus on the way to the table, not noticing the dark haired man was focused on a particular spot on her backside the entire way.

Sango handed the two men their menus. (A..N- Just in case you care to know, the live in Tokyo, Japan yet this is a Chinese restaurant.) The white haired man handed his menu back to Sango saying that he already knew what he wanted.

"Okay then what would like" Sango asked

"I want a large chicken Lo mein with some Sha Cha chicken on the side and a coke" he said

"Uh huh" she said writing it down

"And what about you sir?" she said turning to the other young man

"I think I'll have the combination fried rice, the Moo Goo Gai Pan, a sprite, and a side dish of your phone number." He said with a wide spread grin

The white haired man snorted at this. Sango flinched. About almost once a week some jerk tried that corny pick up line on her in various formats and she never fell for it. Frankly with it was really starting to piss her off.

Trying to keep her cool Sango replied snidely "The sprite, Gai Pan, and fried rice are all on the menu but my number however is not"

Turning to the other man at the table Sango said "Your order will be ready in about twenty minutes."

After serving both of them with their drinks, Sango returned to her seat at the front desk and continued to search for apartments. Just then an ad in the bottom corner she had overlooked caught her eye. The ad read:

_Roommate Wanted_

_ Lovely bedroom with walk-in closet_

_And connecting bathroom_

_Large Living room area_

_Washer and dryer closet_

_Balcony with view of city_

_Only 350 yen per month!!_

_Call Miroku at 367-0626 Today _

"Hmm, this sounds promising and it's just around my price range too." Sango said to herself. Pulling out her cell phone Sango decided she'd give it a try. Sango looked around her to see if Mr. Shishimarou was around. He always went crazy when someone used the work phone or a cell phone on the job. "Laziness" is what he called it. After dialing the number Sango put the phone to her ear as it began to ring. The phone rang a number of times until finally the answering machine picked it up.

_Hey it's Miroku I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. "Beep" _"Um hi my name is Sango Ashiro. I saw your ad for a roommate and I was wondering if I could come by to see the place sometime. You can reach me at 274-9292. Thanks." "Well I hope this goes as planned." She muttered

"Hey Sango my customer's food's getting cold!" Mr. Shishimorou yelled from the back.

Sango got up to retrieve the orders to give to the two waiting men. Sango never really liked the whole waitress idea. Maybe because she felt as if she was lower class to the customers, or maybe it was the fact that Cinderella was her favorite fairy tale. All she knew was that if Shishimorou wasn't paying her 15 yen per hour for waitressing (A.N- is that a word?) and answering phone orders she would've been gone from this dump.

As soon as Sango delivered the food to the men she returned to the front desk and continued to search around the ad columns with her red pen. Sango continued like this for several minutes until she decided she should catch up on some well deserved z's. Unfortunately to her dismay, no sooner had she let her eyes close she heard a voice call "Hey waiter can we get these packed up to go!"

Reluctantly, Sango got up to pack up the leftover food for the customers. The white haired man had finished all his lo mein and all that remained was the sha cha chicken which plainly showed that he was a messy eater. The darker haired man on the other hand had finished all of his meal and seemed to be staring at her with that cheerful smile again. Eyeing him suspiciously, she left with the leftover chicken to pack.

When Sango returned she found the man still staring at her but this time standing.

With a smile he leaned close to her and handed her a ten yen bill. "Thank you for that lovely meal miss." He said charmingly.

Blushing slightly Sango thought to herself _Hmm… a generous tip. Too generous _

Just then Sango suddenly flinched. She felt something creeping on her lower backside. Turning her head around she discovered her intruder was…

"HENTAI!!!"

Grabbing the nearest tray she whacked the dark haired man hard on his face. Taken by surprise and wincing in obvious pain, he staggered back a few steps then tripped over another table with a loud crash.

Sango's breathing was heavy. Her face was beat red in anger and her eyes flashed dangerously. The other man next to her seemed not at all surprised. He sighed deeply turning to Sango and handing her five yen.

"Take this for my friend's rude behavior." He said. With that he grabbed his bag of leftovers and began to head out the door dragging the fallen man behind him. "Get up you useless lump I got places to go!"

"Urrgh!" she yelled._ What a stupid, jerk ass, good for nothing perverted..._

Sango froze mid thought. There before her stood Mr. Shishimauro horrified at the mess of toppled tables, broken glass, and other various items on the floor.

"Sango," he breathed "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" yelling

"Uh oh" Sango muttered

"Aunty Kayede, I'm home!"

Sango finally arrived home after a long hard day at work. Mr. Shishimauro made her an hour late to get there because he made her clean up the mess at work. Upon that he deducted forty yen from her pay check. _The bastard_ she thought. Now Sango wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and maybe even have some cookie dough ice cream. Sango was just about to climb up the stairs to her bedroom but was then pulled into a deep hug by her Aunt Kayede.

"Aunty" she groaned

"Sango, I was worried sick where were you?" Kayede cried

"I was at work aunty. I'm only an hour late because my boss made me work a little overtime." She replied

"Why didn't you call ahead? You could have been in danger!" exclaimed Kayede still full of worry.

Sango sighed "Aunty Kayede I'm fine. You just worry too much. I'm 19 years old and I can handle myself."

With that Sango proceeded to climb up the steps ignoring her aunt's continuous babbling.

Kayede was her godmother and the only form of relative left for her and younger brother Kohaku. Kayede often worried of the two and had them both on a tight leash. Kayede was strict with everything. Bedtimes, play rules, internet surfing, even dating. This was just another reason why Sango had to find a place as soon as possible. Kohaku thought the reason for her strictness was because of her father's death. But Kayede barely ever said a word of him and anytime the subject came up she just brushed it off.

As Sango headed for her room she passed by Kohaku and their next door neighbor Shippo playing video games.

"Hey Kohaku, hey Shippo" she greeted

"Hi Sango" they chorused eyes never leaving the screen.

"Did'ya bring us anything to eat?" Shippo asked sweetly

"Not today I'm afraid." She answered

After all that had happened that day at work, she didn't dare try and sneak home some food home with her.

Sango finally made it to her bedroom throwing all her stuff on the floor and collapsing on her bed.

She was tired. She woke up at seven A.M to go to class which ended at two P.M. Then she went to work from three to eight. Sango was just about to "rest" her eyes a bit before taking a shower, but just then the phone in her room rang. "I just never get a break." Reluctantly she reached forth towards the phone. Before she answered it she made a quick glance at the caller I.D. Her best friend Kagome was calling.

"Hello"

"Hey Sango!" exclaimed Kagome

"Oh hi Kagome." Sango responded.

"Guess what? I went on my date today!" Kagome squealed

"Oh yeah, how did it go?" asked Sango

Kagome had been talking about some guy she met on campus nonstop for the past week. He finally asked her out two days ago and Kagome had been hung over him ever since. Sango couldn't remember his name. It sounded something like Natasha or Inashasha. Something like that…

"It went well. He took me to the movies and after that a restaurant. Basically just your typical date, but I still had fun."

"Is he nice?" asked Sango

"He can be grumpy and protective at times, but deep down he's real sweet." She responded

"So..." Kagome said sporting a sly grin, "what's going on in _your_ love life?"

Sango sighed "Kagome, I thought we agreed to stay off that subject."

"Yes but it's been a whole day and you mean to tell me you haven't met anyone on campus or at work?" Kagome said

"I already told you Kagome, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Sango said firmly

"But what about that Karonsuke boy, he seemed nice and,"

"Kagome," Sango said cutting her off "drop it."

Kagome could tell by the sound of her voice she meant it so she stopped pressing. It wasn't wise to pick a fight with Sango especially in the state she was in. So she decided to change the subject.

"So did you find another apartment yet?"

"I still haven't found one yet." She said

"Really, I thought you went to check out a few yesterday."

"I did." Sango responded gloomily "and they didn't go so well either."

"How so?"

"Well," Sango started "the first apartment I saw had bad plumbing, dirty nasty looking rooms, and was infested with rats and termites." "The second place was too small, and the third place I never got to see because the owner was arrested for the possession of drugs."

"Just relax Sango, I'm sure you'll find a place in not time." Said Kagome

"I hope so." Sango breathed

Sango and Kagome talked on the phone for a few more minutes, until Sango prompted that she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. After taking a bath, changing into pajamas, and snagging some ice cream from the freezer, Sango headed for bed. She flicked the lights and rested her head on her pillow but no sooner than she closed her eyes, she began to hear the familiar high pitched chanting of "Naughty Girl" from her cell phone. "URGHH WHAT KIND OF CRUEL BASTARD CALLS AT 12:30 IN THE NIGHT!" she yelled. After somewhat of a struggle to get up, she groped the floor in the darkness for her charging cell phone. Finally she found it.

"Hello." she answered in annoyance.

"Uh yeah. Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but my name's Miroku. I'm looking for Sango Ashiro. She called me earlier today for an apartment."

Sango sat up immediately and put the lamp on her table on. She had completely forgotten about the ad in the paper and the call she made "This is Sango." She said eagerly

"Well the apartment is still open for a roommate and if you're still interested you can come by to check it out." Said Miroku

"I can come by tomorrow around noon if that's okay with you." Said Sango

"That's fine with me. Do you have a pen so you can write down the address?" he asked

"Umm," rummaging around the table for a pen "yes you can start now."

Writing down the address took a few seconds. When she was done, Miroku told her she would meet her at the entrance at 12 noon tomorrow.

"Alright then I'll see you then." Miroku said cheerfully

"You too." Sango said not returning the cheerfulness. With that said she hung up.

Sango looked down at the address in her lap. She couldn't identify the place but it looked as if it couldn't be to far from the university. Sango folded the paper and tucked it away in her purse. Thinking back to the conversation on the phone, Sango couldn't help but think Miroku's voice sounded vaguely familiar to her. Not wanting to be bothered with her thoughts she pushed it to the back of her mind to get some sleep. Sango then switched her lamp of to get a well deserved rest.

A..N- Urghh that was bad. I hate doing dialogues too they suck. Well you read it now so review and tell me if I should continue this pitiful excuse of a fan-fic. Hey, maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll respond to some of ya! Anyway bye for now! .


End file.
